


Difference in Me

by orphan_account



Series: Don't Surrender [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, F/M, Killing, Klaroline, Magic, Not Elena friendly, kennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people you think have left your life comes back in, trying to take away everything you built. The worst is betrayal and nobody is ready to forgive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference in Me

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to look only further in all consuming darkness. It smelt old and humid. Her head was pounding like she has worst hangover. She couldn’t remember how she got in this place, but she wanted to get out as quick as possible. Then Bonnie realised she was bound to chair. Even her feets were few inches above the ground. Someone knew what creature they have in the creat.  
The Bennett witch tried to piece everything together. It was hard with head hurting like bitch. Last memorie she had was about ready to step in car to drive to Mikealson manor and then leave God forbidden city of Mystic Falls for New Orleans. Finally she would meet more witches, learn new things. It irked Bonnie and she tried to get her hands out of bounds, but they even didn’t even move. It seemed the straps clutched her wrists even tighter. Witch tried her magic, but it didn’t help either.  
„No use on spending your energy on something that won’t get you out of her. Use Expression and you will be able to leave.” said voice she could never forget. It was Shane. Someone else was in the room, Bonnie could hear their steps moving around her in vicious steps. Lights flickered on, youngest Bennett closed her eyes to shield them from fast change. Again slowly they opened to see Elena still circling around her like she was the prey. How could she betray her like this? But Bonnie knew better then to trust doppelgangers.  
„Never again I will use it. Nothing you do will make me do that. Soon Kol will come after me. You all will be dead in seconds. Damon, Stefan, come take your part in this feast, too.” Bonnie snarled out in anger. Now she realised that she needed to go to New Orleans when Kol first asked her, but no she wanted to finish school. Stefan had decancy to look guilty about everything that was happening. That meant the Bennett witch was in one of the old dungeons around Salvatore mansion.  
„Are you talking about the guy who I killed again?”asked Elena, whispering in her ear. Damon handed her something. Bonnie gapsed, pain consuming her body and anger clouding her mind. It was Kol’s favourite leather jacket that had blood on it, but the worst was to see it burned. The doppelganger threw it next to Bonnies feet, but witch was stronger then that to look down at it. Then there was secret card dangling from Elenas palm. That was necklace that Bonnie made for Kol when she got her balance back. It was oak tree made from all four elements to show what they both shared an cared for.  
„Oh, what a nice precious thingy. Shame I had to pull it out of his coaled hands that just crumbled under my touch.”Elena told her friend with such malice that even Katherine would be suprised.  
„It is not yours to have.” these words left Bonnies mouth and necklace quickly flew to witch, and clapsed around her neck. Stefan and Damon gapsed in suprise, but Elena and Shane was in the shock.  
„Oh, dear Elena, you really thought that I didn’t learn few new tricks. If not Kol, then there is Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and many other people who will seek me out, and you brought me the one thing that is like Batman signal to them.” The Bennett witch told her captours with ice in her voice that could make even warmest heart get covered in it. „Stupid, little doppelganger and he Scooby-do gang.”  
Damon tried to take away necklace from Bonnies neck, but his hand started to burn like it was in sun without the ring. He snatched back his hand, howling in pain. Shane was quickly chanting something, but it was no use. Mikaelson family was here after their brothers fiance. Remorse and forgiving was forgotten. Nobody hurts their family and lives. Maybe they finally can make the Scooby – Do gang pay for eveything. Everyone left the Bennett witch, but Elena stayed by her side. She wouldn’t give her prize so quickly away. There were screams of pain, trees being broken to make daggers on quick hand.  
„Caroline, help Bonnie out of that horrible chair.”said Klaus at the same time fighting with Damon. Blonde vampire was in dungeon, looking with disgust on her ex- friend. Looks were mutal because Elena couldn’t understand how Caroline could live with that monster that ruined all her life.  
„Give up, Elena,”said Caroline. „You won’t win this battle against us. Just give up and we will let you go.”  
„No, this will end when I say.”Elena whined as small kid. Something really was wrong with her brains. „You all want her so I will take her with me.”  
Something silvery shined in the dim light, Caroline acted quick on her instincts. It was too late. Knife already had pierced Bonnies neck. Blood was spulltering over the walls, coloring everything in crimson. Caroline took stake out of her boot and trusted it through Elenas heart while witch were drowning in her own blood.  
„Bon, stay with me. Kol will soon be here. He will give you some of his blood.”said Caroline, taking of bounds of her friends wrists and ankels.  
„Care, take out the knife.”Bonnie stammered through her lips.  
„No, Bonnie. You will bleed out.”  
„I h...ave Kols blood in my system.”she told her friend, gluping down shallow breaths of air. Bonnies blonde friend did that, wound quickly disappearing like there was nothing. Only blodied yellow summer dress where big give away. There were quick loud steps making their way down in dungeon.  
„I knew he is alive. She was lying to me.”Bonnie whispered to blonde vampire who looked confused, but then she saw the burned leather jacket.  
„God damnit, they burned work of art. It was my present to him. Those people can’t really apprecirate good clothing.”Care said with pout. That made Bonnie laugh, but it was bit too much for her exhausted body so she collapsed in arms of her soulmate, finding peace in them.  
„Love, you will be able to buy million more of leather jackets like that.”said Klaus with smirk on his lips. His Queen always found time to complain about other fashion sense even in such dark times.  
„I know it Klaus, but it was his favourite. Am I right, Kol?”  
„Yes, blondie! But now we have to get Bonnie home and I mean New Orleans. We are not staying in this town even for second.” Kol told his family, walking out of the horrible place with his precious witch in arms. He again was so close to losing her. Bonnies eye lids flutured open, her hands coming to her neck and unclapsing the necklase, puttting it around his neck.  
„It belongs with you!”Bonnie said, putting her hand over it.  
„Yeah, it belongs there like you belong with me. Now sleep, darlin’.”Kol told her, kissing her forehead. „You make diffrence in me.”  
With those words Bonnie Bennett fell in deep sleep, her body catching up on all the torture and energy loss, but still with warm feeling in her heart because there was someone who cared about her unconditionally.


End file.
